


【OS】一无所有-咸鱼痴汉报社联盟

by Milkymaruru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkymaruru/pseuds/Milkymaruru
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho





	【OS】一无所有-咸鱼痴汉报社联盟

【OS】一无所有-咸鱼痴汉报社联盟

[ ](https://stk31041251224617830.lofter.com/)

[ ](https://stk31041251224617830.lofter.com/)

[归档](https://stk31041251224617830.lofter.com/view)

搜索

[\- 索引目录](https://stk31041251224617830.lofter.com/tag/%E7%B4%A2%E5%BC%95)

#  [咸鱼痴汉报社联盟](https://stk31041251224617830.lofter.com/)

杂   
如名   
咸鱼邪教   
致力冷西皮   
注意避雷   
慎fo   
误

##  [—— 【OS】一无所有](https://stk31041251224617830.lofter.com/post/1de00765_12e6102d5)

  


  


  


早发早看。今天晚上就不打扰大家了，祝各位413首场顺利！

……没去成的和我一起云吸爱豆并砸钱买周边（。）

  


  


***私设，与真人无关**

**  
**

**一点点黑道背景，** **1w2**

  


  


  


  


*

  


快要到圣诞节了。

  


榎本径身着藏青色外套，内里藏着黑色的针织衫和枪。路边的气温低得可怕，“今夜会有一场史无前例的大雪”，电视台反复播放着。榎本边听边走，面色谈不上平和。

  


F组的那个，连带他顺走的六个小喽啰都在钟楼里捆着，无门的属下安排好了炸药，就等着榎本一句话。K组的那个有点难缠，不过加上另外两个，一个小时之前也都死了，十一个人，不多也不少。

  


两个人……两个，还是三个？

  


榎本停了下来。他握紧手里的枪，太过用力导致全身微微颤抖。

  


他竟然漏算了！剩下一个人在哪？

  


今天出门的时候还很早，榎本一夜未眠，电脑处理器微微发着热，地下室里一片狼藉。青砥还在核对时间和装备布置，她的长发散下来披在肩上，粉黛未施。

  


“让无门派人停在钟楼附近，六点钟响就抓人。北面4个，南面6个。”

  


“他们要是打死不说呢？”青砥被一张张图纸搞得焦头烂额，她抬起乌黑的眼睛望向还坐在电脑前思考的人，那人很久没有回答她，青砥便作罢。良久却听得一声轻笑，榎本又道，“无门那边除了枪的配置，再一人配根警棍。”

  


青砥打了个寒战。她知道不该问太多，榎本哪里是想套那些人的话，他只想灭口。套话不过是玩游戏的一种手段，如果小老鼠们不愿意配合，那就变成单机模式。

  


这人平时沉默得要命，不和他专业相关的事情绝不插一句嘴，但到了这种时候，没有人知道他疯狂的底线在哪里。

  


没人了解榎本径的底线在哪里，所以人人都敬而远之。

  


可这次他却漏算了。

  


“劳驾。”他向站在路边等人的青年小声问路，没说终点，只挑了个醒目的建筑问路线。青年搓搓手心，在地图上给他指了条近路，“这样过去会快一点。”

  


榎本进了一条小巷。他手心冰冷，逃走的那个人平时悄无声息，就连精细如他也对那厮样貌记不上三分。他得赶紧赶回去报告，否则出了乱子就得不偿失。

  


雪下得无比轻柔，空气却冷得像刀。

  


榎本进了死胡同。

  


身后有细碎的脚步声，他还没来得及想是谁，便被一棍子打倒在地上。藏青色的棉服沾上白色的雪渍，“啧，”他吐一口血沫出来，想暂时缓缓眩晕的感觉。

  


高大的青年优哉游哉，向提住猫的后颈一样提起榎本径，把他打碎的眼镜往地上一扔。马上有人上去补了几脚，榎本模糊地看见几米之外黑框破裂的尸体。

  


“配枪还不够，榎本先生还让配警棍。”青年一手还抓着刚刚的地图，脸凑近笑意极深，“疼吗？K组那几个兄弟走得倒不疼，毕竟枪法利落。我嘛……”他舔舔唇，“不好说。”

  


不好说，意思就是让你失望了，你这条命可能在没之前得多挨几次。

  


榎本的外套被雪水浸湿，他在这鬼天气里行动了太久，大脑快运转不动了。

  


“这一下下去，榎本先生不知道承受得了么？”青年大笑，高高举起棍子。

  


榎本准备拿枪的时候，不料被一股大力甩了出去。

  


身体冷得像掉进了冰窖，他哆哆嗦嗦站起来往回走，远远看见前面的人在厮打。这是……内讧了？他冷笑，摸着墙慢慢走，一直到小巷尽头都没人发现他。

  


“完事了？”巷子外有个人靠在墙边抽烟，榎本盯着他的脸，默不作声，手慢慢握住了已经开了保险栓的枪。

  


“阿径要是有对我这份警惕，刚刚也不会被一棍子打懵了。”这人站直后低头望着榎本。他身材要壮些，却也瘦。

  


这人不高，却一副阳光璀璨的样子，棕色的头发，艳红色的外套，仿佛夜里也能噼里啪啦燃放的火光。

  


他伸手托起了受伤的榎本，将他放在怀里。是的，放着，就像是收藏一件旧物，拍掉灰尘和疲惫，将往事纷繁整理得一清二楚，不让蛀虫再沾染上。温柔地，怜爱地，然后忽而使出了全身的力气把他勒紧在怀里，榎本甚至以为要被他杀了。

  


“你给我放开。”他挣扎着，啧，关键时刻装什么装。吉本荒野却不理他，就那么抱着往前面走，一直走到十字路口，拐了个弯消失在路灯下。

  


  


  


*

  


“哥。”

  


榎本坐在病床前。他回了趟地下室拿备用眼镜，青砥看着他鼻青脸肿的样子吓了一大跳，急吼吼去拿药箱，却被按住了手。

  


“回来再说。”榎本神色不乱，他戴上眼镜，又从抽屉里拿了份文件出来。

  


“早上不是拿出去了一份吗？”青砥不解。这是……又要送一次？

  


榎本柔柔地笑，“代价大了点。”他文不对题地，青砥却一副恍然大悟的表情。

  


他拿着那份真正的文件，戴上耳机出门了。过了一会儿，青砥听到楼下引擎发动的声音。

  


病床上的人没睁开眼睛，榎本知道他醒着，自顾自地接着说了下去。

  


“十一个人，上午清了十个，还有一个一小时之前毙了。今晚雪下得够大，有足够的时间清理痕迹。

  


“最后那个是无门那边混进去的，被我引出来了。钟楼现在只剩了烧焦的尸体，无门他们还守着等命令下来。

  


“这一步做完，内鬼算是清干净了。”可榎本的脸上看不到任何表情，他推了推眼镜，迟疑了。

  


“……最后那个人，是樱井家的帮了忙。”

  


  


  


床上的人睁开了眼睛。

  


无门带着一众下属赶到时，颇有一种负荆请罪的意味。其实也不怪他，这人虽然和榎本是一个家族的，却天生没心肺，除了大野谁都喂他不熟，年纪轻轻就早早立了门派独立出去。这次除内鬼，要不是因为大野一时轻敌差点被做掉，他哪会去淌榎本径的浑水。

  


毕竟一淌，就是要有钱财纷争的。家族里一个精明一个爽利，都爱钱如命，像对死命冤家。

  


雪下得太大，无门还在外面站了好一会儿，等外套基本被烘干才推门进去。

  


他念着大野受伤，一时心急也没来得及细查，不知道带去的队伍里混了个漏网之鱼。哪知道榎本算到这一层，还好是惊险过关。

  


床上的人已经坐起来了。护士还要把靠背调高一些，被他摆摆手阻止。躺了近一周的缘故，他的脸色并不太好，甚至可以说是阴鸷的，但刘海垂下来时又像安安静静的普通青年。

  


“哥，”无门不敢让榎本径再开口，生怕那厮又给他添油加醋多扣什么帽子，“哥，是我的错。”他看向穿着病号服那人。

  


这人是好看的。不，不能用好看来形容，他的脸其实说不上哪里符合大众的完美标准，但五官生得过于精致，合在一起本该是犀利的气场，却因为脸颊的弧度耳边的柔顺起来。尽管是穿着医院的衣服，他却硬透着有着一股闲散与游刃有余的劲。

  


大野智的食指无意识敲着床沿，“不是你的错，”他声音低低的，像没什么力气，“你离家这边久了，人自然是认不熟的。那小老鼠没缺鼻子少眼睛的，也赖不得会从你眼皮子底下溜过去。”

  


“可是，”大野尾调上扬，仍然是轻轻地，却让无门的心提了上去，“无门。放你出去独立门派不是让你间接害死兄弟的。要是阿径没设这个圈套，真让那老鼠得逞了怎么办？”

  


无门不说话。他觉得哪里不对，但是说不上来哪里不对，浸了雪水的头发贴着头皮慢慢蓬松起来，痒得他抓心挠肝。

  


“这段时间先把你的人带回来，以前那区还是归你来管。我手生，那片的人都不听我话。”大野慢慢地，一字一句地说，眉毛轻轻撇着，似乎真的在为自己掌管不力而担忧。

  


可无门知道不是。要是那些人不听大野智的，哪里轮得到他无门来管服？哥这是给他扣帽子，逼着他回家呢。他生性是野惯了的，这种时候却也自知理亏，不得不低头，低低道了声好，就兀自站着不说话了。

  


榎本站在一旁冷眼旁观着，安安静静地，心里直冷笑。无门到现在还以为是自己的原因导致计划差点失败，以为他榎本径用plan B才成功，果真是没脑子，想到这，他又把这冤大头从头到尾好生嘲笑一番才作罢。

  


几个不识抬举的内鬼，倘若不是大野愿意，怎么可能伤得了他一根手指头？又倘若不是他榎本愿意，那内鬼怎会这么顺利进得了钟楼那队？这是哥在考无门呢。

  


两年前无门昂着头对大野宣布要独立出去的时候，那阵仗谁也劝不住。榎本就站在大野身边，眼看着他把拳头捏得泛白。可最后大野却温和地笑，说行啊，那以后咱们可都是竞争对手了。一群人听了这话无不惊讶，心想桀骜如大野怎么舍得放人，只有单纯如无门，磕了个头便高高兴兴带着一干心腹走了。

  


大野怎么会舍得放人。榎本心里跟明镜儿似的，他只是觉得来日方长。这不，借着内鬼的由头，区区一个苦肉计，外加若有似无几句话，这毛头小伙子就乖乖回来了。自立门户？一点影子都不要想。

  


但是榎本不戳破。一来他信服大野，知道他有自己的道理；二来大野间接地让无门以为自己欠了榎本一个大人情。这砸到头上来的好事，他榎本径不接就跟吉本荒野一样傻。

  


想到这，榎本的嘴角抽搐了一下。那骗子，趁他受伤抱自己还不够，还偷亲。要不是当时眼镜碎了看不清周围，他肯定杀了他家司机再开到荒郊野岭把他办了。

  


骨头都嚼碎。

  


  


  


病房门外站着的下属莫名感到一阵凉风从背后吹来。他打了个寒战，看到电梯数字正在往上爬，默默把腰间的枪按住。

  


榎本和无门此时一齐从病房出来，见电梯正往上，也默不作声地等着。两个人眼神皆是平静无波，远远地站着。空气里有什么缓慢地伸了个懒腰。

  


电梯门开了。

  


榎本轻哼一声别过头去，无门露出久别重逢的笑，他侧头往病房方向喊了句。

  


“哥，嫂子来了。”

  


一个爆栗砸在他后脑勺，无门疼得龇牙咧嘴，习惯性去揽那人，被灵活地躲开。

  


“和嫂子这么久不见面，上来就这么粗暴……”他故意委委屈屈地看着那人，眼神亮晶晶像是有星子，下一秒就要泛出来眼泪了。

  


樱井翔被看得浑身不自在，他心肠软得要命，一把搂过来就往肩上揉，“谁是你嫂子……”小孩一样撒娇的语调。无门嘿嘿笑着，手却一点不敢碰他，他明显感觉病房里有人已经接近爆发边缘了。“你快进去，”他说，又提高了声音说了一句，“哥我走了啊！”扯着榎本又去按电梯按钮，门一开就溜之大吉。

  


樱井合上门再转身，看着一周没见的这个男人。

  


他看见那人招手，“小翔。”他乖乖走过去。一步一步地，然后慢慢坐在床边。

  


大野此时的气场，把刚刚的刺摘得一干二净，淡淡柔柔地包围着樱井。他转身回抱他，头埋在大野肩窝，闷闷地闻着消毒水味，脑袋晕晕的。

  


大野轻轻拍着他背，像哄小宝宝，“玩得开心吗？”他担忧地问，有点像是送小女儿出去修学旅行的年迈父亲，抱着这个他世界上最珍贵的人，“给我讲讲这一周你都干什么啦？”

  


樱井有点难受。他的头发被大野揉乱了，抬起脸来的时候像只刚睡醒的小动物，“对不起……”他低头犹豫着，“我没想到你会受伤，要是我知道……”

  


“我就不会和你生气了。”没怎么相关的两件事放在这人脑子里倒搅成一团了。他的脸红扑扑的，顺着病号服敞开的领子看到大野腹部的伤，撇撇嘴快要掉泪。

  


大野心疼得不得了，“小翔乖，那天是我做得不好，”他急着解释的样子，“你别生我气了好不好？”樱井大力点着头，一点都不觉得不对劲。

  


“疼吗？”他靠在大野怀里，轻轻按他腹部。想了想，又把整个掌心覆在纱布处，大野感到一阵一阵温热从胃传到心脏，他盯着樱井可爱的发旋，温柔地笑了。

  


要让无门服他，不过是让榎本执行一个计划的成本，他怎么舍得用苦肉计？

  


说到底，是为了谁他才用苦肉计？他嘴边笑意渐渐扩大，拍着樱井的背却更发地温柔，直到他靠着自己睡着，响起了轻微的鼾声。

  


  


  


*

  


樱井真是累极了。 上周因为某个小明星和大野大吵一架，准确地说是他单方面在闹，大野看他激动了还记得用手扶着他，被樱井一把甩开。

  


那小明星本来在酒吧坐着，看着规规矩矩一人，怎么到了镜头前手就不老实了，紧紧攥着大野袖扣不松手，轮着那群记者疯了一样地拍。最让人生气的是大野不置可否，走了一段距离之后才甩开，樱井在电视机前气得一晚难入睡。

  


这人怎么这样呀？好的时候就对他笑对他温柔得不得了，真起了心思的时候外面招招手就有饿狼扑过来，他就坐在家里当望夫石吗？樱井咬牙切齿，那对袖扣还是他送的，由着小贱人那么扯着，不怕遭报应么！

  


第二天他起来就跟拆房子一样乒乒乓乓地收拾东西，大野以为他在厨房胡闹，下楼一看行李都收拾好了，顿时吓得魂飞魄散，“小翔你怎么了？”

  


不问还好，樱井本就是被宠惯的，这一问憋了一晚的眼泪全掉出来，昨晚没发的火一下就上来了，烧得他自己都胃疼。早餐时间，桌上佣人摆好的早餐慢慢变冷，却没人敢提醒。两个人还在冷战，大野嗫嚅着不肯说理由，樱井心下一窒，提着行李冷脸往外走。

  


“诶你等等！”大野叫他，等樱井看清他拿着自己的外套追上来的时候更是大骂自己糊涂，跺跺脚跑得飞快。

  


可是能去哪呢？跟大野闹掰，无门家他是去不得了，榎本么更不能去，说不定前一秒笑脸相迎后一秒就打电话给大野智让他领自己回去。

  


想来想去，也只好去找鸣海。

  


鸣海原本也是商战好手，大学毕业就在家里挑了个小公司练手，没两年就风生水起，惹得一众跟他同龄的公子哥儿眼红。谁知道30岁一到他就拍拍屁股走人，跑到一个小高中去当不知所云的校长，跟一干不知所谓的老师天天打得狼烟四起。

  


他是第一个从樱井家里逃出来的，因此看见樱井站在他面前时，一点也不惊讶。樱井看着鸣海憔悴的脸，还有他身上起了球的针织衫，有气无力地叫了声凉介哥哥。

  


他人生得漂亮，又刚跑着过来，整张脸光鲜得像小太阳。和鸣海站在一起，一个沉稳一个活色生香，难免引起路人侧目。鸣海想了想，把自己家里的钥匙给他：“你先把行李放进去。”樱井点点头，也不挑，朝鸣海那个小小的宿舍走去。

  


  


  


这七天他吃得不称心，人也不舒服，瘦了挺多。早上起来没事就跑到学校去给老师使绊子，要么就听听课，和高一的毛孩子聊聊天。京明馆上下都在传新来了一个实习老师，樱井听到也不置可否，只是理理自己的三件套，仰头问鸣海：“校长怎么讲？我作为实习老师的试用期已经够长了吧？”鸣海骂他贫。

  


然而周三晚上听到大野受伤的消息之后他再也不去想什么学校不学校了。来报信的是大野平时身边搞情报的小孩儿，平时挺机灵一人，现在被吓傻了似的，声音哑着也不肯说受伤的原因，只说伤着胃了。樱井被逼急了掐着他脸让他好好讲，才知道有内鬼打伤了大野。

  


“他说不要告诉你。”小孩儿战战兢兢，“但是我觉得嫂子你——，呃，樱井先生你应该要知道。躺三天了，光输液，人都瘦脱相了，伤口也不见好。”

  


说来也好笑，大野生在一个从小见血到大的环境里，却意外地怕疼，一疼就不吃东西。樱井心里有什么东西揪成了一团，把他扯得呼吸都僵硬。他也不管放在鸣海家的东西了，拉着小孩儿就往医院跑。

  


“智君对不起……”樱井唯唯诺诺地，看在大野眼睛里却像蠢蠢欲动的糯米团子。他把头放在樱井肩窝里满足的叹，手却没这么老实，揭开衬衣扣子就直往上走。樱井谅他有伤不敢乱动，莫名其妙被吃了好大一顿豆腐，羞得满脸通红。

  


“这是医院啊……”他垂死挣扎着，“唔。”大野漫不经心地回应着，“所以才没做全套啊。”樱井找出不话来反驳，又把头偏向一边，想起那个十指嫩汪汪的小明星。

  


说实话，那个人……和自己长得有点像来着，他意识模糊地回忆，但从没在樱井家里见过。“你的小明星没来看你吗？”

  


大野低低地笑，周身的空气都是无比愉悦的。这段时间两个人都瘦得不少，偎在一起却有清俊的感觉。

  


“哪有什么小明星，只不过是帮了别人一个忙，声东击西罢了。”

  


他不细说，樱井也不再问。生来那么骄傲的性子，打破沙锅问到底这种事他还是做不到，更何况大野愿意解释，他还是百分百去相信。

  


毕竟得不偿失的事他可不想再做第二遍。

  


  


  


*

  


大野出院之后开始比之前更忙，常常一整天见不到人，回来就缠着樱井做那劳什子事情，把樱井折腾得死去活来。他咬着樱井丰盈的下唇，满意地看着它沾上水润光泽，腰却发了狠地撞，抵着那点细细地磨。樱井眼前白光不断，手脚都好似散架重装一般，“停一下……”他轻声抱怨，话还没碰到空气就被大野吃进肚子里。

  


这件事真要追溯，大概在他刚跟了大野那会儿。

  


樱井在光着屁股的时候就知道大野智了。不过那个时候他不喜欢他，因为大野智染头发，染眉毛，张狂得要命还欺负他。

  


其实大野心里想得很简单：这么可爱的小朋友，不欺负他他不得欺负我啊？他如果欺负我我怎么敢还手？

  


于是他就对樱井上下其手，捏他脸蛋，拍他屁股，甚至还要抢樱井的牛奶喝。樱井每次被抢了东西就红眼圈，怅然若失的小眼神逗得大野笑弯眼睛。

  


“小翔又不吃饭啊。”

  


大野智多贼，立马把准备好的糖果掏出来一晃。

  


“想吃吗？”

  


“想！”

  


“想吃的话就乖乖把饭吃完别哭。”

  


“……好。”

  


他嘻嘻笑，就仗着樱井拿他没辙。

  


“小翔？”他回过神来，看着面前的豆浆油条。

  


“你在哪弄到的这玩意儿？”樱井扯开一根油条，漫不经心地嚼，他一向不挑食。

  


大野没说话，厨房里请来的师傅还在忙碌。今天傍晚的时候下了一场雷雨，天气恶劣到开车都困难。大野被迫留在家里，两人在昏暗的房间里一时无话。

  


樱井在陌生而又潮湿的空气里想起了十几年前的事。他十六岁那年父亲突然强行让他退学，天天关在家里。樱井试了很多次出逃都未果，绝望地在房间里反复昏睡，睡到天昏地暗眼皮发肿，不知今夕是何年。

  


但就是在这样戒备森严的情况下，凌晨梦回时分，樱井大汗淋漓地醒来，看见启明星下的大野智坐在窗台上，眼睛比火光还亮。

  


秋日的风并不温热，可他的发丝都带着沸腾的气息。大野背光坐着，一身黑衣，晨光却从他身后争先恐后地涌进来，如水一般让樱井一窒。

  


他全身都是话，却什么都不说。

  


“要跟我走吗？”终于，大野从窗台上跳下来，走到樱井的窗边。他轻盈的身姿晃得樱井满心喜悦，稀里糊涂就握住了那只伸过来的手。

  


樱井就跟他一起走了十年。

  


在这个闷热到发慌的雨夜，他在一室安静里放电影般地回忆每一帧画面，那个梦醒时分真真切切搁在自己眼前的人那样耀眼，就像一个发光的原点，照亮樱井生命的整个圆。

  


  


  


几年前他问过大野，“为什么会突然来接我逃跑？”大野只是凉薄地笑，遣词用句之间无一不带着精心雕琢的敷衍：“家族里的事，有一些是永远不能碰的。”他不说，他便也不问。只是那晚他睡得不踏实，呼吸之间似乎有另一个人与他一样，辗转难寐。

  


而此时雨帘在窗前扑面而来，樱井突然想再问一次。这十余年来，大野对他的好，不再是青春年少时，那种率性张扬的好。如今的大野更倾向于极端的隐忍与爆发，在那之间处于抓不住的空白。如果有人对樱井不善，大野的手段会变得可怕至极。

  


然而如果一碰到两人独处的时候，大野的控制欲就会到变态的地步。他把樱井困在身下，像要嵌进去一般凶狠，樱井被弄得昏昏沉沉的，耳垂的刺痛又让他清醒过来，他感受到他的虎牙在以一种直接的方式传达什么，可是经过血液之后却在大脑中隔起了一层真空，他触不到大野的真实。

  


樱井觉得恐惧。大野的爱，似乎到了一种存亡共饮的地步，尽管每次面对樱井时他都有刻意抹去，但他就是能触到那零点几秒的时间。

  


他想问，究竟是什么事情让他们的生活突然改变？在那个秋日之前，少年心性的情意轻得似乎像天上的云，而那之后却变成了沉重的雨，落在地面上，渗进皮肤里。似乎有什么东西在推着大野一步登天，推着他不得不面对一件事实。

  


现在开始如果不带樱井走，那么就永远来不及了。

  


大野在同样的雨夜里点起了烟。

  


“你当时……为什么要带我走？”樱井问。他的喉咙干干的，说完话就拿起了水杯。

  


大野靠着阳台抽烟，雨线顺着屋檐染湿了他的左肩。他又开始漫不经心地笑，嘴角勾出一个凉凉的弧度，却又如同黑暗里盛开的樱，又冷又艳，却莫名地脆弱。

  


“如果让小翔你来选，做不了恋人的话，做朋友还是敌人？”

  


是谁说的来着？人的挑衅天性犹如蒸汽机的引擎，若是不随时发泄的话，会发生爆炸的。樱井的引爆点，快到了。

  


“我不会让我们变成这个样子。”他迟疑了半晌，讪讪地道。选项外的答案，意外地让人感觉很安全。

  


大野听出来他这句话实在是毫无底气，若那天不是他离开之前冒着斩断退路的危险，跑到他家阳台去，问出那个实在没有把握的答案，也许从此也就不相往来。同样是选择外的答案，发生的概率却比樱井那个大得多。

  


他把烟掐灭以后关了窗，走向浴室。经过书桌时捞起备用的披肩搭在樱井身上，而后轻轻地，在耳旁留下带有烟味的吻。

  


那天夜晚大野温柔得不像话，明明已经足够润了，他却一而再再而三地不肯进去。樱井含蓄的直接的都说尽了他也没半点动摇，只是一个劲儿地折磨他。樱井被来去之间的白光激得求生不得，快晕过去的时候终于得偿所愿。那瞬间他耳鸣不已，又突然想起什么似的，抽抽嗒嗒地哭出声来。

  


大野看他哭得可怜得不得了，忙用手去擦眼泪，又亲又哄地，动得温柔又眷恋。最后的时刻他把樱井瘦白的身体紧紧箍在自己怀里，把他的眼泪裹着唾沫一并吃了去。

  


樱井醒来的时候只觉头疼。床单和衣服都已经换过了，桌上还摆着温好的饭食。他慢慢坐起来，发了一会儿呆，继而把脸埋在膝盖里。

  


如果昨晚要他再选一次，他不会说出那个答案。樱井发现其实最痛苦的不是坐标轴的极端两点，而是不上不下的时候。如果要坐鸵鸟，那么他就干脆大大咧咧，懵懵懂懂跟他过一辈子；如果要剔透明了，那就好好说通，大家好聚好散。事到如今他才发现，有贼心没贼胆才是最难做的角色，正如他现在被吊着一口气，回不去也过不了这个坎。

  


正恍神之间，樱井听见手机在震。他懒懒地不想去理，那边的人似乎极有耐心和韧性，打了一遍又一遍。

  


  


  


*

  


樱井看着手里的咖啡。离吉本荒野约他出来已经有两个小时了，可电话里说的“要事”连屁都没放一个。吉本拉着他扯家常，两个大男人挤在咖啡店的卡座里，蜷曲着腿聊些有的没的，连樱井自己都觉得丢脸。

  


他脸热热的，小口小口啜着奶茶。吉本还给他点了芝士蛋糕，樱井当即翻了个白眼，然后下一秒拿起了叉子。

  


“问你个事。”既然吉本不愿意先说，那就他先。

  


“一段感情，会不会过了十年才发现原来不是自己想要的？”

  


他也知道经营一段感情，秘诀是永远活在当下，即使它开始得不尽人意。然而面对如此特例，他不敢保证从前的一切对如今没有丝毫影响。

  


吉本荒野细细盯着他看，盯得樱井心里发毛，“怎么了？”他问。

  


“小翔。”吉本还是大大咧咧地笑，露出一口整齐的白牙，“知道我和阿径是怎么认识的吗？”

  


“还不就是……”樱井想起来有一次问榎本这事，榎本沉默了许久，恶狠狠地说吉本荒野是他捡来养的宠物。

  


“我遇见阿径的那天，他浑身是血，昏过去大概有段时间了。”樱井看着吉本的眼睛慢慢冷下去，“身体没一处好的，脸上的伤口差不多都结了痂，他在雨里无意识发着抖。”

  


“我把他养到活蹦乱跳为止，本来我就是这么打算的。可养着养着，就不愿意放他走了。”吉本似笑非笑地，“但在他伤好了快半个月的时候，那一天，几个小时之内，我被告知在大野家的内线全部被除得一干二净。”

  


吉本的眼睛和樱井的很像，但是承载的感情让他此刻凌厉得像把刀：“阿径是来试探的，但平时一点伤也不愿意受的人，怎么下狠手把自己搞成这个样子，再铤而走险赌我会照顾他，背后是谁也不用我挑明了说吧？”他扬起一边眉毛，笑容淡得几乎找不到，傲得如同俯视众生的神。

  


榎本和大野从小一起长大，对大野的话虽然不是百分百听从，但大野这个人对他来讲，几乎是到了信仰的地步。三十余年的感情被他看作指尖沙尘，只因为吉本的威胁大了点，而那时他们的实力又弱了点。

  


“他不是个会做免费交易的人。”吉本饶有兴致地看着樱井面沉如水，“或许他会为了你破例，但那只不过是因为你也暂时在他原则范围内。如果有机会，你不如问问他到底对你有几分真假，否则到时候一厢情愿到底，那可比死还难受。”

  


爱情里的攻守，如果不是你情我愿，谁不会血流成河？为了争一席之地，谁没有牵肠挂肚、尔虞我诈？只是这道理被吉本明晃晃甩在阳光底下，像面镜子，里面只有樱井惨白的神色。

  


吉本荒野等了很久。他看着对面的人一点点消沉下去，不是不内疚的。可他的自尊心不允许自己这样做。“我知道了。”樱井半晌终于抬头，云淡风轻地，“等我准备好了，我就去问问看。我不想做莫名其妙的选择题了，我要去问清楚他为什么变成了现在这个样子。”

  


吉本知道他赌赢了。

  


  


  


樱井知道自己会问。他虽然不谙世事，可该作的决定他从不食言。

  


可似乎大野在知道他去见了吉本以后，总是有意无意地避开和他谈到这些。

  


他在慌乱吗？樱井问自己，听见一阵空荡荡的回声。

  


这晚刷牙，大野站在樱井身旁挤牙膏。水龙头的水哗哗放着，樱井看见自己头上毛茸茸的发带，又一眼看到大野头上的同款不同色。两个大男人挤在小小的卫生间里，心事重重又各怀鬼胎。

  


他埋下身去吐嘴里的泡沫，再顺势接水洗脸。睡衣的飘带落在水池沿边，被大野抓了提到一边去攥着。

  


这人总是这样，明明在外心狠手辣，回到家却又偏偏是另一个样子，温柔细心到让人遗憾。

  


樱井脑袋一阵眩晕，他看着大野一字一句问：“你到底，喜欢我吗？”

  


——其实那天之后他不死心，打着破罐破摔的主意，敲开了榎本径的门。

  


榎本一脸复杂地看着他，听完樱井说明来意之后，一直沉默着不说话。樱井擅自关了门，走进地下室，青砥不在，小锁在箱子里爬来爬去，桌面上摆好了两杯茶。

  


“你早就等着我了。”樱井了然，他转身看着榎本，对方却不看他，只是先他一步，把冷掉的茶水倒进水槽，又去烧了一壶新的。

  


“吉本荒野说的不是真的。”樱井等了半晌，榎本在水沸腾的尖叫里低声说。

  


他确实是做好了去引出吉本，做掉线人的打算，可吉本不上钩。那个时候已是紧要关头，再不想出方法，他们整个家族都会完蛋。

  


“所以你……”

  


榎本点头，“所以我的伤，是我自己弄的。”他喝了口茶，镇定自若，“没有可以利用的东西，那就利用我自己。”樱井隔着雾气看他，动动嘴唇，不知道说什么好。

  


大野一直把他保护得很好，太好了，这长长的十年里，他只记住了几次旅行，从日本到纽约，再从纽约到西西里。最后一次下飞机时，大野问他，“我们就在这生活好不好？”他那个时候很开心地点了头。

  


甚至，在血腥残忍的这十年里，他只是在昏暗月光下数着大野身上的伤来安慰自己：其实还不至于太糟。

  


榎本看一眼樱井，再看一眼。他叹了口气。

  


大野穷尽一身力气去保护的这个事实，和费尽心思保护的这个人，都将面临被撕开、被冲洗、被原谅的过程。谁都逃不开长大这个牢笼。

  


樱井轻微地发着抖，这个时候他突然感觉到被谁抓住了脖子。束缚的感觉反而让他放弃了挣扎， 溺毙的瞬间抽搐着长大，也许是个不错的选择。他无奈地想。

  


爱一个人像爱一条永生不息的河，拿他解渴，同他嬉闹，把他当自己的生命郑重保护起来。

  


樱井这条小河，在长大的途中撞在了没有出口的暗礁上，又重又疼，疼得意识全无，却阻止不了惯性，惯性让他一遍遍撞南墙、一遍遍问，你到底喜欢我吗？

  


  


  


你到底喜欢我吗？

  


大野心疼到吸口气都闻见血腥味。他保护了这么多年的、辗转这么多年得到的、他的全世界……问出了一句质疑他初衷的话。

  


宇宙洪荒，山河故人，有人踏雪寻来，有人失意而归。他护他这么多年，他却一朝一夕，因为一句话而张牙舞爪拆了他的全部。

  


喂不熟的小兽，大野自嘲，怎么到头来周围的人都一个德行。

  


他按下心浮气躁，抿抿嘴里的血腥味，像品着什么一般悠悠地开口，“不然呢？二十岁那年让你跟着我一起走，大动干戈辗转纽约，再到西西里，你当真以为我是慈善家，分毫不收地养你养了十年？”

  


樱井脸色大变。后退几步，撞到玄关的墙，再接着，头也不回地逃出了门。

  


榎本说，大野的父亲在十年前入狱，可作为好友的樱井俊却袖手旁观。大野去樱井家苦求多次无果，只好铤而走险，冒死把樱井带走，以此来威胁樱井俊。可樱井一家在他带走小翔之后一丝风吹草动也无，直到后来，他在报纸上看见父亲的死讯，那晚在雨里走了一夜的路。

  


其实只有大野自己知道，樱井俊快死的时候他也悄悄去了，默不作声地坐在一旁看着。他很老了，脸上的皱纹比刀刻得还深，整张脸脱水皱在一起，神态却比婴儿平静。最后看望的人都走光时，他微不可见地摇了摇手，大野便走过去，俯下身听他要说什么。

  


其实他都认了，无论是恨他，骂他，还是懊悔，他都认了。那一年轻飘飘的冲动换来了十年的幸福，他其实妥协了。他想，要是放不下的只有樱井俊，他还能轻松地说“可是我原谅你了。”

  


可是老人颤颤巍巍，张了好几次嘴，才说出一句完整的话。

  


“谢谢你照顾小翔。”

  


原来他在用自己的方式赎罪。

  


大野想起很早很早以前，樱井放学回家，樱井俊和他一前一后地走着。“爸爸我要吃水果糖！”樱井的小黄帽被取下来，他扒拉着樱井俊的腿胡乱哭着，到最后都没吃到糖。可是樱井俊在笑，迎着路尽头的夕阳，笑得柔和又沉静。

  


  


*

  


樱井跑到了不知道什么名字的地方，又累又困，裹着外套，小包子一样地坐在长椅上昏昏欲睡。

  


他想起来那天天色蒙蒙亮，他跑了一阵觉得不对劲，费劲把大野扯得脚步慢下来。

  


“智哥哥，你怎么在流血？”他闭上眼睛，回忆起来路的每隔几步就有一滴的触目惊心，还有大野莫名其妙倾身过来的怀抱。

  


  


  


身边走过来一个人，靠着樱井坐下来。

  


“我不想看见你。”樱井眼睛也不睁开，硬硬地说。吉本荒野笑得很开心，伸手去戳樱井埋在围巾里的脸颊，被狠狠地打开。“哎——”他长叹一声，看着灰蒙蒙的月亮，“小朋友，长大成人的感觉怎么样？”

  


“……还能怎么样，”半晌听到闷闷的回答，吉本才算真正地放下心来。看来樱井的承受力比他想象的好，他记起几年前樱井更任性的时候老是和他抢阿径，两个死敌竟然也有相互舔着伤口的一天。

  


“其实我一点都不恨他，”樱井也看着那颗又大又圆的月亮，“我只是讨厌他说那些话，他怎么那么不自信，就像，就像……”他费劲地想着，“就像榎本径突然对我说他根本配不上你一样。”吉本凉凉地瞥了他一眼。樱井在雾气朦胧的月色里对他咧着嘴笑，白生生的脸就像油画里温柔的高光。

  


“我想通了，”他像只小狮子一样吼吼地笑，又憨又笨，“人生苦短几十年，我何必去强迫自己去纠结这些事呢！

  


“吉本荒野，我好像懂了。”樱井说完又不好意思地笑笑，“或许……我得重新开始啦！”

  


  


  


樱井直到后半夜才回来。一进屋大野就立刻躺下了，他也不戳穿，拿了被子关灯上床。

  


等到樱井呼吸渐稳后，大野才动了动僵硬的身体，转过去抱住他的小朋友。闹别扭了，不开心了，总是要哭一哭闹一闹的，大野心里门儿清，可他想到白天种种，心里还是揪起来。他放在手心的人眼圈那么红，嘴唇那么干，脸色那么苍白，他一时也是气急——小半气他胡思乱想，大半气自己。都到这个时候了，反而不愿意说出真心话了么？大野智问自己，你在害怕吗？

  


他是害怕的。他怕樱井在被爱了十年以后却不爱他，他怕自己付出了十年的真心不要就不要了。哪有什么不求回报的投资，他看见他第一眼，求的就是他的真心。

  


可是啊……可是，他敢求，却不敢求证。大野自嘲，他的手不自觉摩挲着樱井的肩。

  


其实樱井心里一有事就容易失眠，这会儿更是没睡着，见大野抱上来还安抚他，越想越觉得委屈。他也明白那是气话，可他还是觉得不甘心。傍晚混乱之中，他看见大野的眼里有张牙舞爪的怒意，以及难以辨认的一丝不自信。那一点点的情绪就像突然抓住樱井心尖的虫，细长的脚紧紧扎进肉里，疼得他想不管不顾地逃。

  


他小声呜咽了起来。后来索性仗着大野也醒着，就越哭越大声，最后变成了嚎啕。

  


“你哭什么呀……”大野无奈的语气越发地成了催化剂，他都没哭呢这小团子哭什么哭？他只不过是话说重了点，对自己不自信了点，他连这点都忍不了么？还是在小朋友心里他一直都是上天入地的王者形象，没心没肝、一往无前的啊？大野忍不住偷偷笑，他顺势把额头抵在樱井后辈，困得不行，颠三倒四安慰着已经哭得抽抽的樱井。

  


等到他终于累得睡过去了，他抽出来被压得发麻的手，带着一点报复意味揉乱了他的头发。早上醒来眼睛估计又得肿了吧？大野闭上眼睛想象着，梦里都藏不住笑。

  


  


  


“荣誉当前他却转身而去，和他的爱人、终生好友、诗人琳达格雷格远走希腊，过着近乎一无所有的生活。”

  


大野盘算着，和小朋友一起一无所有，其实也是个好选择。虽说不是荣耀当前，也算是放下过去。

  


毕竟他更不愿意的是和樱井渐行渐远，两个光年才想到要回头。

  


  


  


**END**

  


  


  


BTW一条隐藏线：粘人小明星，芳名神山悟，拜託大野帮忙的那位导火线先生，芳名成濑领。

  


  


  


[山组](https://stk31041251224617830.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%B1%E7%BB%84)

[智翔](https://stk31041251224617830.lofter.com/tag/%E6%99%BA%E7%BF%94)

[OS](https://stk31041251224617830.lofter.com/tag/OS)

评论(4)

热度(109)

  1. [](https://adian071.lofter.com/) [阿尔](https://adian071.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://ajie5572.lofter.com/) [a_JIE](https://ajie5572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://rbdie.lofter.com/) [椰汁のKARE](https://rbdie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://yonghu1914742603.lofter.com/) [kawa](https://yonghu1914742603.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://motnorign.lofter.com/) [大错不要来](https://motnorign.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://beileibuyuleibuchang.lofter.com/) [貝類蕎麥麵](https://beileibuyuleibuchang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://beileibuyuleibuchang.lofter.com/) [貝類蕎麥麵](https://beileibuyuleibuchang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://lurifer476.lofter.com/) [鹿鹿斑比](https://lurifer476.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://muyounicheng743.lofter.com/) [溜肩是个好青年](https://muyounicheng743.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://muyounicheng743.lofter.com/) [溜肩是个好青年](https://muyounicheng743.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://xhlyjx.lofter.com/) [炽热的浮潜](https://xhlyjx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/) [鮮奶丸丸](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://xiao3686.lofter.com/) [aoyo樱](https://xiao3686.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://meiyouwuwuw.lofter.com/) [博客名称](https://meiyouwuwuw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://inemurihime.lofter.com/) [正午的书房](https://inemurihime.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://499zw.lofter.com/) [山风是梦](https://499zw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://marguerite124.lofter.com/) [睡神泽](https://marguerite124.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://monpetitzhou.lofter.com/) [木倚沉周](https://monpetitzhou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://madara486.lofter.com/) [RYOooo牌ATM](https://madara486.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://jyusimatsuu.lofter.com/) [十四松的仓鼠](https://jyusimatsuu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://cx1989.lofter.com/) [划落的星星](https://cx1989.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://cx691812.lofter.com/) [梶宅](https://cx691812.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://cx691812.lofter.com/) [梶宅](https://cx691812.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://duilianxiangshengaihaozhe.lofter.com/) [对脸相声爱好者](https://duilianxiangshengaihaozhe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://fanlada.lofter.com/) [七岚](https://fanlada.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://vcfray.lofter.com/) [VCF日光灯](https://vcfray.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://yuikura.lofter.com/) [由良](https://yuikura.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://0923y.lofter.com/) [羽煠](https://0923y.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://zhimiaodexiaoyugan.lofter.com/) [废柴不废拖延症](https://zhimiaodexiaoyugan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://sulian19.lofter.com/) [苏潋19](https://sulian19.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://yinghuaxiansheng1314.lofter.com/) [樱花先生1314](https://yinghuaxiansheng1314.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://dousdes.lofter.com/) [阿智的鱼](https://dousdes.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://qianbi738.lofter.com/) [千皕](https://qianbi738.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://12551091.lofter.com/) [サカナ](https://12551091.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://fenhongmicaidexiaoyugan.lofter.com/) [秋子](https://fenhongmicaidexiaoyugan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://a0975522750.lofter.com/) [yu](https://a0975522750.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://mochi807.lofter.com/) [mochi](https://mochi807.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://namrachel.lofter.com/) [nam_rac](https://namrachel.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://meiibambi.lofter.com/) [mei](https://meiibambi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://lemon5821.lofter.com/) [倉鼠梅子](https://lemon5821.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://basituzixiujiang.lofter.com/) [鳄鱼的牙齿上沾了咖喱](https://basituzixiujiang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://zhufeite.lofter.com/) [猪飞特](https://zhufeite.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://arashi-tf-0811.lofter.com/) [日々是気付](https://arashi-tf-0811.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://muxiayancer.lofter.com/) [榎本西柚](https://muxiayancer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://butyp.lofter.com/) [magnet](https://butyp.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://arika-jones.lofter.com/) [Satosho](https://arika-jones.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://chenchen1900.lofter.com/) [沉沉1900](https://chenchen1900.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://laizimogucundebobjiaozhu.lofter.com/) [来自蘑菇村的BOB教主](https://laizimogucundebobjiaozhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://michiruaichisoba.lofter.com/) [michiru愛吃soba](https://michiruaichisoba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://yazawamaki.lofter.com/) [朝](https://yazawamaki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



  
[04 **/** 13](https://stk31041251224617830.lofter.com/post/1de00765_12e6102d5)  
[04 **/** 13](https://stk31041251224617830.lofter.com/post/1de00765_12e6102d5)  


[109](https://stk31041251224617830.lofter.com/post/1de00765_12e6102d5)  
[4](https://stk31041251224617830.lofter.com/post/1de00765_12e6102d5)  


  
返回顶部

[]()  


  
©[咸鱼痴汉报社联盟](https://stk31041251224617830.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  



End file.
